Por ti
by Em Hatake
Summary: Fantaseó con la imagen de Sasuke apareciendo de repente y dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada mientras le decía lo dobe que había sido y que no podía vivir sin él.
1. Por ti

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, bueno, quizás un poco precipitado subir mi segundo one-shot, pero estoy tan contenta con el primero *-* Ha tenido más de cien visitas en menos de un día de vida, y yo soy feliz. GRACIAS a todos los que habéis leído, a los que habéis hecho fav. os amo y agradecimientos especiales a Jaswhit N Perlock INC, mi primer y de momento único review. Ha sido por tu comentario que me he animado a subir esto tan pronto. ¡Espero no decepcionarte!**

**Al contrario que mi primer fic, este no tiene lemon y es puramente sentimental. Espero que no echéis de menos las cochinadas, que os aseguro volverán con el fic que ya tengo empezado ejejeje xD**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! :3**

* * *

**Por ti**

by _E. Hatake_

Se removió incómodo bajo las blancas sábanas del hospital. No era una pesadilla, ni siquiera un sueño. Estaba plenamente consciente de los pensamientos que asaltaban su mente para no poder dormir.

"_¿Por qué crees que no lo hago, dobe?"_

Esa respuesta, aunque realmente no fuese una respuesta, le seguía rondando la mente. Hacía dos meses exactamente que había abandonado esa cueva en la que había peleado con su 'mejor amigo' por última vez. Y sí, podía parecer un poco paranoico contando los días exactos, pero en su interior se repetía que no era para menos.

"_Siempre has estado tan ciego, dobe"_

Parecía que lo había dicho casi con cariño. Para cuando susurró esa frase, Naruto ya estaba arrinconado contra la pared rocosa de la caverna y tenía a Sasuke a muy pocos centímetros de él.

"_Cada día aguantando tu estridente grito de "¡Sakura-chan!" sin que te dieses cuenta de nada."_

Tragó saliva recordando todo lo que había comprendido en ese momento, desde el porqué del desprecio de Sasuke a la chica pelirrosa hasta la razón por la que se había puesto entre él y las agujas de Haku, aquél día hace años en el País de las Olas. Una parte de él no se lo creía, no podía creérselo. Una confesión por parte de su _mejor amigo_ era más de lo que podía soportar. Otra parte, la que amenazaba con dominarle por completo, había saltado feliz, había vitoreado a Sasuke y había querido besarlo.

Claro que eso no fue necesario.

Fue el mismo Sasuke Uchiha frío e impenetrable el que acortó la distancia entre sus labios. Apenas un roce a presión, sus lenguas no jugaron, no al primer momento, pero no fue un beso accidental. No esa vez. Naruto suspiró rozando con las yemas de los dedos sus labios por enésima vez. Maldito Sasuke y la hora en que nació, no podía adorarlo tanto. Era inhumanamente enfermizo.

Pero se estaba acostumbrando a pensar en él constantemente, a recordar ese suave beso. Había echado de menos todo de _su teme_. Sus palabras frías, las sonrisas ladeadas, las discusiones que mantenían constantemente... Después de ese encuentro acabó bastante mal, las consecuencias todavía se notaban, por ello estaba en el hospital, pero una parte de él creía fervientemente que después de aquello Sasuke regresaría. Dos meses después, volvía a estar como hace dos años.

No, mucho peor.

* * *

La luz del sol entró molestándolo como cada mañana, aunque había algo distinto esta vez. Había dormido tan poco que no se despertó, sino que se dedicó a darse la vuelta y taparse la cara con la almohada, sin notar que no estaba solo en la habitación.

—Buenos días, Naruto.

—Grr, Kakashi-sensei, ¿es que no ves que no quiero despertarme '_ttebayo_?

—Sí, lo veo —dijo el otro feliz—, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

Su tono sonaba serio, por lo que Naruto cogió fuerzas de donde no tenía y alzó la cabeza, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y los ojos medio pegados.

—Tú dirás... —dijo el rubio algo inseguro.

—Llevas un par de meses muy raro.

—Hm —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te hagas el idiota, Naruto —El aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?

Las mejillas de Naruto adquirieron el tono carmesí de los tomates y desvió la vista de su sensei. Por Kami-sama, ¿cómo narices se había enterado él de que algo había pasado? Bien guardadito y a salvo en su memoria lo tenía.

—¿Qué quieres decir '_ttebayo_?

Kakashi levantó su única ceja visible.

—Peleasteis —Naruto asintió—, pero pasó algo más.

Tragó en seco abochornado. Sí, podía confiar en él, pero quería que fuese un secreto tan sólo de ellos dos. Además de que sería vergonzoso admitir que había estado perdidamente enamorado de su 'mejor amigo' todo este tiempo, mientras el otro sólo le daba la espalda.

—Yo... —Sus dos personalidades lucharon hasta que decidió confiarse a Kakashi—. Lo que pasó...

—Comienza desde el principio —animó Kakashi con una amable sonrisa. Naruto asintió y empezó a narrar todo tal cual lo recordaba

_(Naruto POV)_

_Corrí como si me llevara el diablo siguiendo su firme espalda. Otra vez. Maldito símbolo del Clan Uchiha, estaba seguro de saber dibujarlo a la perfección con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke se internó en una cueva enorme y yo le seguí sin dudarlo. Dentro lo pude ver sobre una roca saliente, de espalda a mí, dispuesto a irse. Otra vez._

—_¡SASUKE! —puse el grito en el cielo, mi garganta se desgarró, pero eso no me impidió seguir gritando. Él todavía no había salido—. ¡ESTOY HARTO DE VER TU MALDITA ESPALDA, DATTEBAYO!_

_Mi obsesión cambió el peso de un pie a otro y lentamente giró la cabeza, dándome la cara. A medias, al menos. Me parecía que hacía una eternidad que no veía su rostro fino, de piel tersa y blanca. Sus cejas delineadas y rectas, su cabello negro enmarcando su rostro y su flequillo tapándole la frente. Sasuke había cambiado mucho desde que estuvo a mi lado por última vez, y si con trece años hacía que mis hormonas se revolucionasen, con diecisiete simplemente me enloquecía._

_Con una rapidez inusitada, lanzó una bola de fuego en mi dirección que fue el comienzo de una pelea en la que ninguno de los dos quería ganar, no entendía el por qué. Yo no quería matarlo, Kami-sama me salvase, pero Sasuke parecía contenerse. El muy asqueroso sólo quería verme sufrir, era algo que sabía._

_Cuando quedé desgastado me negué a pedir ayuda de ningún tipo. Ni Kakashi-sensei, ni Sakura, ni Kurama. Cansado y respirando con dificultad noté a Sasuke a mi espalda, con la katana desenvainada. Sí, eso era lo que quería y yo se lo daría. El Zorro gruñó inconforme._

—_Mátame —pedí suplicante, dejando caer mi peso hacia detrás. Su cuerpo recibió el mío—. Hazlo de una vez, Sasuke —susurré su nombre con deseo. Si iba a morir, él tenía que saber algo antes—. ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez? —exigí impaciente tras minutos de silencio e inmovilidad—. Has tenido tantas oportunidades..._

—_¿Por qué crees que no lo hago, dobe? —preguntó indiferente._

_Arrugué el entrecejo. ¿Había una razón? Mi corazón se aceleró el máximo y alcanzó un ritmo frenético cuando Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro._

—_¿Sa...Sasuke? —No podía ser él, era un clon que había hecho para despistarme._

_Se movió con agilidad sin dejar de sujetar mi cuerpo, colocándose delante y avanzando hasta arrinconarme contra la pared más cercana._

—_Siempre has estado tan ciego, dobe —susurró con ternura, apretando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Mi cuerpo delgado se sintió derretir ante la caricia—. Creí que en algún momento te darías cuenta, pero no... siempre aguantando tu grito de "¡Sakura-chan!" sin poder hacer nada..._

_Su pecho se apretó contra el mío y mis manos viajaron inconscientes e inseguras hasta su cuello, que rodearon con fiereza, sin querer dejarlo ir. Si aquello era un sueño, bien, no quería despertar. Si era una distracción de Sasuke, por favor que no acabase nunca. Pero el contacto terminó siendo demasiado real como para que fuese ninguna de esas cosas._

_Esos labios, finos, delicados y sonrosados, con ese sabor tan especial que ya había probado un par de ocasiones (Oh, no, no lo había olvidado) se sellaron contra los míos superficialmente. Su sabor se mezcló con su característico olor a canela que me volvía loco. Apreté su cuello para profundizar el contacto, esta vez deseado, que nuestras bocas habían creado. Mi labio inferior sufrió el alcance de los dientes de Sasuke y yo abrí mi cavidad permitiendo la entrada de un húmedo músculo que luchó contra el mío sin piedad. Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a escasear nos vimos obligados a separarnos. Ninguno lo queríamos, y menos aún la situación que se acababa de crear, pero ahí estábamos. Mirando directamente a los ojos de nuestro mejor amigo y rival, después de decirnos sin palabras lo mucho que nos amábamos._

_Porque no era necesario, nunca lo había sido. Entre nosotros las palabras eran innecesarias y en nuestra común opinión estaban sobrevaloradas. Los actos, como aquél que acabábamos de cometer, eran mucho más importantes. Como cuando él me salvó de Haku, como cuando yo no cesé en su búsqueda. Y por fin lo había encontrado, al Sasuke que había estado tanto tiempo perdido en la oscuridad._

_Observé con detenimiento sus mejillas sonrosadas a juego con sus labios y antes de darme cuenta ya lo tenía de nuevo sobre mí, besándome con desesperación. No pensaba separarlo, debía estar loco si quería hacer algo así. Sus labios descendieron por mi mentón sacándome suspiros, su lengua jugueteó un momento con el lóbulo de mi oreja, arrancándome gemidos, para finalmente y sin previo aviso hincar los dientes en mi cuello y succionar profusamente._

_"Eres única y exclusivamente mío", como si le leyese la mente._

_Y yo no quería ser de nadie más._

_Tras dejar esa marca que quedó invisible por el cuello del chándal, Sasuke se retiró un par de pasos y, con un nuevo brillo en la mirada, salió de la cueva._

Naruto se recostó en su cama avergonzado. Su sensei lo miraba con parsimonia e incluso alegría, pero él se sentía abrumado por la confesión.

—¿Qué te pasa, Naruto?

—Es que... Kakashi-sensei...

—¿Te avergüenzas de lo que sientes?

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No se esperaba un tono tan serio en un tema como ese viniendo de quien venía.

—Yo... no sé... —Mierda, esa no era una respuesta buena.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó incrédulo y un poco decepcionado—. ¿Es porque es Sasuke o porque es un hombre?

Naruto abrió aún más los ojos.

—¡Por ninguna de las dos cosas! —exclamó sobresaltado—. Yo no me avergüenzo de estar... enamorado del maldito _teme_.

La palabras le salieron tras unos segundos de pensar, pero Kakashi sonrió.

—Por un momento me asusté...

—¿Qué pasa, sensei? ¿Por qué esto ahora? ¿Qué sabes? —dijo muy rápido.

—Naruto... de ese encuentro habrás deducido algo.

El rubio sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Eso creía —dijo recordando los latidos frenéticos de su corazón con las palabras y los actos de Sasuke—, pero no soy tan importante, al parecer.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Naruto, sé de los sentimientos de Sasuke desde antes de que se fuera.

Esa confesión pilló al chico por sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Sasuke me lo contó en medio de un arranque de sinceridad y furia, y después amenazó con matarme si te lo contaba. Aparte de eso, nunca creí ético que fuese yo quien te lo dijera. Debías enterarte tú, o que él se confesase.

—Pero... todo hubiese sido más sencillo si...

—Sí, lo sé, pero a decir verdad ninguno de los dos sois sencillos.

Naruto resopló y miró por la ventana. Su imaginación fantaseó con la imagen de Sasuke apareciendo de repente y dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada mientras le decía lo _dobe_ que había sido y que no podía vivir sin él.

—¿Sabes con quién deberías hablar?

—Con Sakura-chan —contestó el rubio como una autómata.

Si los sentimientos de la pelirrosa habían cambiado con respecto a Sasuke era algo que no sabía, pero fuese cual fuese la situación debía decirle lo que pasó. No tan explícito como a Kakashi, claro.

—Exacto —convino su sensei— y ya está aquí.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una sonriente Sakura con un plato de fruta en la mano.

—Hola, Naruto-kun —dijo nada más entrar, extendiéndole el plato—. Pensé que tendrías hambre.

—Un poco sí —dijo el chico con una sonrisa suave—. Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Unos minutos pasaron en tenso silencio, roto solo por los sonido de Naruto al comer. Cuando hubo terminado, dejó el plato a un lado.

Kakashi se había movido a la esquina más alejada de la cama y fingía leer su Icha Icha, si bien Naruto sabía que escuchaba atentamente la conversación que estaba por empezar.

—Sakura —llamó tranquilamente, pero la pelirrosa no pasó por alto que no le añadió su típico sufijo—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Pues claro, Naruto-kun, lo que quieras.

Naruto inspiró hondo, decidiendo ir directamente al quid de la cuestión. Sería más rápido y menos abrumador.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por Sasuke? —preguntó, chocando el azul de sus ojos con los verdes de ella. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y un poco sonrojada bajó la vista al suelo.

—Y-yo... bu-bueno... —No era típico de ella tartamudear; Naruto ya sabía la respuesta—, él m-me sigue gustando m-mucho... —terminó con dificultad.

Naruto asintió apesadumbrado. Ahora llegaba la parte más difícil.

—Sakura...

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sus voces se cruzaron.

—Tú primero —invitó ella.

—De todas formas, lo que te voy a decir responde a tu pregunta —Se sentía un mal amigo y un traidor, pero era lo que había. Estaba demasiado enamorado. Lo sentía por Sakura—. Yo... Sasuke... —Las palabras se atravesaron en su garganta, y mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica por fin logró decirlo. Su voz sonó firme, tanto como sus sentimientos—. Nos besamos.

La cara de Sakura se contrajo en una mueca de confusión.

—No entiendo...

—Hace dos meses, Sasuke me besó —aclaró con la culpa reflejada en su rostro. No, no le iba a confesar el amor que llevaba sintiendo toda su vida por Sasuke, con eso era suficiente y ella lo comprendió. Tal vez demasiado bien.

Se levantó de un salto y lo miró angustiada.

—Pero... tú y él... eso no...

—No, Sakura —dijo con firmeza—. No quiero tus consejos, sólo quería que lo supieras.

La cara de Sakura pasó por varios colores y muecas, todas de disgusto, hasta terminar saliendo decidida y cerrar con un portazo.

—Eso —dijo Kakashi minutos más tarde— ha sido cruel.

Naruto se recostó. Era consciente de ello, pero realmente no quería que Sakura le dijese cómo afrontar sus sentimientos. Él los conocía de sobra y estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos, esconderlos y controlarlos.

Kakashi se fue poco después, dejando al rubio solo de nuevo en la habitación. Nadie más fue a visitarlo aquél día y lo agradeció. Era uno para estar solo, tanto por las emociones de la mañana como por la fecha.

23 de julio.

Recogió con cuidado el marco en el que tenía la foto del Equipo 7 y acarició el rostro de Sasuke.

—Maldito _teme_ —dijo al aire—. ¿Es que pretendes dejar que tus regalos se acumulen hasta que me muera? —Sí, desde que Sasuke había abandonado la aldea, Naruto le compraba un regalo por su cumpleaños. Tres eran los ya guardados—. Es la tercera vez que no celebras tu cumpleaños. Bueh, realmente nunca lo hiciste, pero una fiesta no habría estado mal... claro, que no te veo organizando una fiesta y mucho menos participando en ella... —Su voz se resquebrajó al final de la oración y comenzó a sollozar sin contención. Las lágrimas empaparon la foto por los rendijas que había dejado su mano al apretar demasiado el cristal—. ¡Es tu cumpleaños, _teme_, maldita sea!

—Pues felicítame, _dobe_.

Si un cuerpo podía quedar en estado de shock y sufrir un infarto al mismo tiempo, Naruto era ese cuerpo. La mano ensangrentada por los trozos de cristal roto se abrió y dejó caer el marco, que se estrelló estrepitosamente contra las baldosas del suelo. Allí, postrado en la ventana, con voz apacible y una sonrisa tan pequeña que a Naruto le costó verla se encontraba Sasuke, recortado contra el cielo anaranjado del atardecer. La katana permanecía reposada en el alféizar y ya no llevaba el lazo morado en la cintura ni el manto que éste sujetaba.

—S... —No podía decir nada, sus anteriores fantasías, aunque no al milímetro, se había cumplido.

—No digas nada, _dobe_ —Saltó de la ventana y se puso a su lado. Su figura imponía de pie, medio sumido en la penumbra. El brillo de sus ojos que había visto en la cueva era ahora más evidente. Naruto asintió conforme—. Sé que quieres una explicación, pero no te la daré. No la necesitas —Inclinó su rostro hacia el de Naruto, que vio de reojo una mano del moreno alcanzar la mesilla de noche—. Lo has conseguido, _dobe_ —Ató su antigua cinta de Konoha en el brazo derecho y sonrió un poco más—. Me tienes de vuelta.

Naruto estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva. No sabía por qué Sasuke no censuraba la distancia entre ellos, que era lo que más le urgía en ese momento, así que lo hizo él. Apoyándose en ambos codos rozó los labios del otro con delicadeza para posarlos definitivamente, dando por sellado algo que no necesitaba palabras. Una pálida mano se deslizó por lo cabellos rubios, enredándolos y masajeándolos. Naruto suspiró de placer.

La magia se rompió con el ruido de fuertes pisadas en el exterior y la entrada de la Hokage en la habitación. Aunque habían cortado el contacto, seguían muy cercanos el uno al otro hasta que Sasuke se levantó y con tranquilidad caminó hasta ella, extendiendo los brazos para que le esposasen.

—¡_Teme_! —El grito de Naruto fue involuntario. Había recobrado la voz sin apenas darse cuenta.

—Estaré bien —dijo mirándole con ternura—. Ah, y _dobe_, sean cuales sean los regalos que tienes, tíralos a la basura. Ninguno va a poder superarte.

La cara de Naruto se coloreó y abrió la boca sorprendido, al igual que la Hokage.

Finalmente, sonrió.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado *-* Este one-shot ha sido fruto de la mezcla de varias ideas que tenía en mente y estoy bastante satisfecha ^^**

**Como ya he dicho en alguna (una xD) ocasión, se agradecen reviews y cosas violentas varias para poder mejorar y gustaros más :D**

**Un beso a todos :3**


	2. Por mí

**Después de meses de desdichas y de promesas no cumplidas, llega por fin la segunda y última parte de****_ Por ti_****. En fin, no me pareció un final aquello que dejé, y, aunque cortito, he querido plasmar sin profundizar en detalles cómo será ahora la vida de Sasuke. Disfrutad :3**

**Disclaimer: Tot és de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Por mí**

—¡Dejadme ir!

—¡Relájate, Naruto!

Tsunade, sin el miramiento que realmente requería el estado del rubio, lo cogió de los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse en la cama de la que no debería haberse levantado mientras los dos anbu que la habían acompañado se llevaban a Sasuke lejos del hospital y, también, lejos de toda civilización.

—¡Déjame, vieja!

—¿A quién llamas tú vieja, niño?

Naruto gimió tras el golpe recibido en lo alto de la cabeza y Sasuke estuvo a punto de zafarse (fácilmente, cabría añadir) de los dos corpulentos hombres que lo escoltaban. Sin embargo, y siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento que lo había hecho esperar dos meses para ir a por Naruto, sólo apretó los puños y siguió a trompicones a los dos shinobi. Lo condujeron a la torre del Hokage y de ahí, a través de un túnel, a los sótanos de la sede de la Inteligencia de Konoha. Había esperado directamente un calabozo, así que no se quejó.

—¡Metedlo ahí, ahora voy!

—¡Sí, Ibiki-san!

Sasuke suspiró con tedio cuando oyó el nombre de quien lo interrogaría, y sólo deseó que no le diese en la cara, porque quería volver a besar a Naruto (sin que le doliese) en cuanto lo viera. Lo tiraron a una habitación sin ventanas gris, de olor indefinido y con un silencio que hizo que a Sasuke le pitasen los oídos de forma horripilante. Estuvo allí minutos que se le hicieron horas hasta que la única puerta se abrió y la luz que dejaba entrar fue casi completamente opacada por la corpulenta figura de Ibiki Morino.

El primer puñetazo llegó sin motivo, sin pregunta sin respuesta, simplemente un golpe por traidor. En el estómago, menos mal, y Sasuke lo encajó todo lo dignamente que pudo, doblando su cuerpo mínimamente y emitiendo nulo sonido. Para su sorpresa, el interrogador no se cebó más.

—La Hokage te quiere sano. Tienes suerte, traidor.

Y Sasuke sabe que es verdad, porque conoce a ese hombre.

El moreno lo miró sin expresión, ocultando cualquier cosa que pudiese estar sintiendo.

—¿Cuándo voy a poder salir?

Ibiki rió entre dientes.

—Me gustaría poder decirte que nunca, pero al parecer no has matado a nadie que no sea considerado un peligro para la aldea —Entornó los ojos en dirección al Uchiha—. La Hokage decidirá eso.

Satisfecho de que así fuese, Sasuke se sentó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Pareció que Ibiki iba a decirle algo, tal vez que él no le había dado permiso para eso, pero finalmente se calló. Durante horas, y esta vez Sasuke sí estuvo seguro, el hombre se dedicó a pasearse por la habitación de forma lúgubre, haciendo un sonido repiqueante con la punta metálica de sus botas en el suelo. Finalmente oyeron desde fuera la potente voz de Tsunade obligando al anbu que custodiaba la sala que abriese la puerta.

—Ibiki-san —El hombre la miró—, gracias por custodiarlo. Me lo llevaré.

—Como quiera, Hokage-sama, pero creo que debo advertirle de que es peligroso.

—Conozco a mis ninjas, gracias —respondió ella con frialdad.

Sasuke no dudó en seguirla tras el gesto que le dedicó, dejando allí a Ibiki con el enfado pintado en la cara. Tsunade lo guió de nuevo hasta la torre y luego a su despacho, donde lo hizo sentarse. Sasuke observó que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí, pidiendo una misión cualquiera junto al resto de su equipo: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi.

Ah, Naruto.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que me alegra tu vuelta, Sasuke —comenzó la Hokage—, a pesar de que esto haya sido repentino.

El moreno se mantuvo callado y la mujer no dijo nada más. Simplemente buscó una carpeta en un archivador que tenía a su derecha y la sacó, dejándola en su mesa de cara al chico. Sasuke leyó su nombre y supo que era su expediente, muy manchado y no precisamente de café. Con manos incluso temblorosas lo abrió, viendo primero que nada su foto (una muy anticuada) y al lado la clasificación de criminal de rango S. Suspiró.

—No puedo contar tus asesinatos como hazañas —dijo Tsunade—, pero puedo cambiar eso —señaló lo que Sasuke miraba—. No será fácil ni rápido, pero es posible.

Sasuke asintió, dándole igual cuánto tiempo tomase aquello.

—No tengo casa —dijo cambiando repentinamente de tema—, nadie confía en mí.

No iba a plantearle la duda porque era obvia. Le dolía, más de lo que admitiría nunca, porque, aunque sabía que no lo iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos y una enorme pancarta en la que se leyese "Sasuke, te queremos", en el fondo esperaba que lo aceptasen. No había visto a nadie más que a Naruto y, a pesar de que él el bastaba, no quería que sus antiguos compañeros lo despreciasen.

—A Naruto le dan el alta hoy.

Tsunade no impidió que saliese. Sasuke no era peligroso, no ya, porque Tsunade sabía distinguir un peligro de una persona arrepentida. Lo vio irse con una sonrisa dibujada y se relajó en su silla, escuchando fuera los murmullos ahogados al ver la presencia del Uchiha.

Desecho de su katana y con un rumbo fijo, Sasuke se negó a pasar por la puerta del hospital. Seguramente pocas personas estarían enteradas ya de su vuelta y los pacientes y médicos se aterrarían con él allí. Era un ninja, así que no le costó nada ubicar el poco habitual chakra de Naruto y escalar hasta su ventana, por donde volvió a colarse. Lo encontró poniéndose los pantalones a toda prisa y luego maldiciendo en voz baja a las enfermeras que habrían dejado su camiseta a saber dónde. En un impulso que no supo controlar, y que tampoco quería, en realidad, se acercó por la espalda y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

Naruto se incorporó sorprendido y buscó darle la cara. Lo consiguió tras algo de esfuerzo y, esta vez sin duda y sin primeras vergüenzas, besó a Sasuke, que se dejó hacer, cálido como se sentía con ese contacto. Naruto no quería separarse porque tenía miedo de que Sasuke se fuese de nuevo, Sasuke no quería separarse porque tenía miedo de que Naruto se arrepintiese.

Ignoraron el tiempo, la ropa desaparecida del rubio y todo lo demás. Sólo existieron ellos y sus bocas fundidas, intercambiando sentimientos sin palabras, porque ellos no eran de palabras. Sasuke terminó con la espalda pegada a la pared, empujando a Naruto sobre él mientras éste enredaba todavía más sus dedos en el ya despeinado pelo negro.

Cuando se separaron, ambos supieron que sus miedos eran infundados.

—Vente a vivir conmigo.

—Si no me queda otra —aceptó Sasuke.

A partir de ahí la camiseta de Naruto apareció y los jadeos sorprendidos de la gente en la recepción cuando vieron al héroe tirando de la mano de un supuesto traidor prófugo fueron ignorados y el hecho de que las llaves de Naruto estuviesen perdidas no fue un problema porque entraron por la ventana. Ni siquiera cenaron, sólo tenían hambre del otro.

Por esa noche, esa primera noche en la que se abandonó a los brazos, labios y músculos de Naruto, en la que se dejó al descubierto por completo delante de la única persona que lo había conocido de verdad, sólo por esa noche, Sasuke olvidó que fuera la gente lo odiaba. Lo olvidó cuando Naruto gimió su nombre y cuando le abrazó por la espalda antes de dormirse, diciéndole que ya todo iba a estar bien.

La mañana siguiente fue muy distinta.

No pasó desapercibido su viaje hacia la casa del rubio, tampoco que entrase en ella. No se cruzó con Sakura, y Naruto se encargó de explicarle que ella sabía _algo_ (Sasuke podía imaginarse _qué_), y que parecía haberle dolido mucho. A Naruto eso le molestaba, y a Sasuke le gustaba que le molestase. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba.

Con quien sí se cruzó (en realidad fue un encuentro planeado) fue con Kakashi.

—Te odio —fue lo primero que le dijo Sasuke.

—Yo creía que venías reformado —bromeó Kakashi.

—No deberías haberle dicho nada —Sasuke apartó la mirada del rubio, sonrojado. Naruto rió y se recostó en su pecho.

Kakashi los observó con una sonrisa y Sasuke se sintió menos mal. La aceptación casi tan inmediata de Kakashi como de Naruto era para él algo así como necesaria, porque Sasuke no se creía capaz de continuar sin el apoyo de los más parecido a un padre que había conocido en su soledad. Kakashi había tenido intención de matarlo, pero también la había tenido Sasuke, y eso parecía tan en el pasado ya que ninguno de los dos tuvo que mencionar que estaba olvidado para que lo estuviese.

Se despidieron de Kakashi con un gesto de la mano y, aunque el sensei no pudo verlo, una sonrisa hasta por parte del Uchiha.

Naruto insistió en reunir a los doce de Konoha y Sasuke, aunque quiso aparentar que no le apetecía nada, hizo todo lo posible por no cambiar la decisión del rubio. Finalmente consiguió unirlos a todos y, con la completa aceptación del Uchiha, se presentaron allí cogidos de la mano, pero no como las parejas, si no como si Naruto hubiese tenido que arrastrar a Sasuke hasta allí, o al menos así se lo tomaron sus compañeros. Sasuke, con una desagradable punzada en el pecho, comprobó lo que ya se temía.

Neji ni siquiera lo miró por más de cinco segundos, y en consiguiente no dejó que Hinata, aunque con timidez, se acercara. Ella le dedicó una mirada triste a Sasuke, luego miró sus manos unida y, siendo la única que lo interpretó correctamente, le miró, y Sasuke supo que le quería decir que ella sabía lo fácil que era enamorarse de Naruto, y Sasuke no la sintió como una amenaza y ella sonrió. Shikamaru se limitó a tachar la situación de problemática, Chōji no habló, pero el temor a lo que Sasuke pudiese hacer se filtraba a través de su abierta boca, que no dejaba de engullir comida. Ino se debatía entre la emoción de volver a tener a Sasuke y el miedo de en lo que éste se había convertido. Tenten, por el contrario, fue tan frívola y más cruel que Neji, ganándose un reproche nada educado de Naruto. Lee le sonrió con efusividad que Sasuke creyó falsa y luego comprobó que no, y Kiba finalmente también accedió, confiando en Naruto más que en Sasuke, pero confiando. Shino lo siguió.

Sin embargo Sasuke sabía que no, que ellos ya no lo veían sólo como un chico frío y prepotente, sino como una amenaza, y se sintió casi acobardado.

Naruto se disculpó cientos de veces por haber concertado esa quedada.

—Yo quería verlos —admitió en la puerta del apartamento del rubio.

Naruto sonrió con ese calor sólo propio de él y lo hizo entrar. Preparó ramen y Sasuke se burló de él; se duchó y Sasuke se burló de él; así que finalmente decidió darle la vuelta a la situación, dejar al Uchiha de espaldas y demostrarle que ya no era el niño tonto de hacía años. Sasuke sólo pudo gemir contra la almohada.

Y, en algún momento de la semana, cuando Sakura ya le había hecho prometer a Naruto que cuidaría de Sasuke y a Sasuke que cuidaría de Naruto, cuando el rubio había aceptado, aún con recelo, que ella se acercase al moreno para disculparse, Sasuke supo lo que era la felicidad. Recordó a sus padres y a su hermano, y pensó que eso era lo que ellos hubiesen querido para él y que, si no, quería pensar que sí.

Abrazó a Naruto más fuerte y, antes de cerrar los ojos, el rubio lo besó con intensidad. Sasuke olvidó sus miedos, sus problemas, que tal vez nadie le volvería a mirar con los mismos ojos, y pensó que podía olvidarlo para siempre.

* * *

_**Especialmente dedicado a Zanzamaru, que me pidió muy sutilmente continuación. Espero que, aún con el tiempo que ha pasado, la disfrutes.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
